The Newest Family Member
by XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX
Summary: Meet the newest member to the Maxmioff family


This has been posted on my Ao3 and Tumblr accounts as well.

* * *

Anastasia Elizabeth Maximoff (Tony made so many P&P jokes, when they found out what middle name they chose) was not an accidental baby and was never thought as one, she was however just a couple of years early but from the moment that Darcy and Pietro knew about her, she became the most protected bump.

When the rest of the Avengers found out they all became like mother hens, refusing to let Darcy out by herself and limiting her hours in the labs and that last all of 2 weeks before Darcy gave everyone a piece of her mind, while Pietro stood in the background trying not laugh, so Darcy wouldn't start on him.

By the time Darcy was 5 months along everyone could tell she pregnant, even though Pietro knew that she didn't like be fussy over or having someone be her shadow, he asked that when she went she took someone with her, to give him a little peace of mind that if something happens she had protection with her. Normally she took Natasha or Sam with her when she out because they would let her do what she wanted.

As the pregnancy came toward the end, Darcy became more irritable and Thor was the only one who would stay near her when she got really irritable, everyone thought this was because Frigga was Goddess of childbirth, and able to calm her most of the time. When she went past her due date by nearly two weeks Darcy was ready to murder anyone who said the wrong thing but Anastasia finally made her appearance on the 12th January, with much cursing and threats all towards Pietro who just laughed them off.

Pietro was smitten by his daughter from the moment he held her, speaking softly to her in Sokovian, and Darcy was able to pick up a few words up and one of them was princess, what he had been calling Anastasia since they knew about her.

On top of her head, Anastasia had a patch of light brown hair and her eye color were closer to Pietro's than Darcy, but they knew that color could change over the next few month, but both parents were awe at how prefect their daughter was. It didn't take long before the Avengers and their other halves/plus ones busted in the hospital room. The women were cooing over Anastasia and congratulated Darcy, while the men plotted to keep all boys away from her.

Over the next few months both Pietro and Darcy got in to routine, between Darcy still making sure Jane (& Bruce and Tony) eats/sleep and typing up their notes and Pietro saving the world, most of them had been in New York and few out of states, they had it pretty much down to a T.

At about 9 weeks old the youngest Maxmioff had gotten a sore throat, due to the awful winter that New York was having at that moment and this also happen to be when the Avengers were called out to the opposite side of the world to help a situation that was close to turning to a battle or a war, due to the weapons and technology that was involved so that meant Darcy was on her own looking after her ill daughter.

Over the next couple of weeks while the Avengers were away, Darcy found herself being exhausted without having Pietro there to take half of the changings & feeding like normal, also with Anastasia having a sore throat, she had developed a low fever with some coughing and a mild headache or body aches sometimes, this meant that she up most of the night crying, before sleeping to being exhausted.

Darcy had given Ana calpol to help with a lowering the fever and to help ease the pain from the sore throat and did help, just not as much as Darcy would of hoped for. Even with Jane, Pepper, Maria and Erik looking after Anastasia for hour or 2 sometimes, just so Darcy could get some chores done quickly or have a quick nap, it didn't seem that it was enough time to get anything done. After a week of Ana having a sore throat, they had gone to see a doctor encase it was something more than a sore throat but the Doctor had reassured her that it was just a sore throat and would pass soon.

As the second week of Anastasia having a sore throat and the Avengers being away started to come to end, Ana was still crying a little at night but only when she was put down to sleep. Once Darcy had put her daughter to sleep, she had fallen on the bed before quickly falling to sleep.

Waking with a start Darcy was looking around the room quickly, sunlight was just pecking throw the window but the apartment was quiet, something it hadn't been for the last 2 weeks. Panic hit her as she made her way in to Ana room to check on her. When she notice Ana not in her cot, she began to panic even more fearing the worst, before going to living-room where she knew her phone but stopped that slight she saw.

There laying on the couch was Anastasia on top of her father's chest, both of them were sound asleep. Pietro had one hand on the back their daughter's head and his other hand on her bottom so if she wiggled too much (what she did a lot of, Darcy blame that trait on Pietro) she wouldn't fall. There was also an empty bottle of milk on the table, so that the reason why she didn't hear Ana cry.

Darcy went to get one of the blanket that was kept in the living-room and placed it over them. She was able to get a closer look at Pietro and swept some of his hair out of his face and could see a few small cuts and bruises as well dirt, she would get details out of him later. Darcy quickly and quietly went over to grab her phone that was on the side and put the camera on before heading back to the couch and took a photo of father & daughter sleeping together. She lent down giving Pietro a quick forehead kiss before heading back to the bedroom to sleep more and sent the photo to both Jane and Wanda.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
